


Pink Carnations

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Mother's Day, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyouya should have expected this.But then again, Tamaki has surprised him since the moment they met.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya & Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Pink Carnations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaDeeDa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/gifts).



The music room is filled with pink carnations. 

They’re arranged in ornate vases with meticulous care, every delicate flower in perfect bloom; weaved into beautiful garlands that adorn the arched windows and spill onto the floor like exquisite drapery.

A gentle breeze stirs their petals; teases sweetness willingly offered.

Kyouya swallows.

Before him, bathed in a halo of golden sunlight as he clutches the most extravagant bouquet that Kyouya has ever seen, stands Tamaki. His eyes twinkle.

“Happy Mother’s Day!” Tamaki beams.

Kyouya tsks. “Frivolous expenditure of club funds.”

Still, he will accept the bouquet. He _is_ Mommy, after all.


End file.
